


午夜飞行

by sangchengbiubiubiu



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangchengbiubiubiu/pseuds/sangchengbiubiubiu





	午夜飞行

易感期到来的前一天，凌统收到了联盟派他跟船巡航的指令。  
他的好友1号，联盟最年轻的首席军医陆医生发来慰问：“各种剂量的抑制剂和气味喷雾都给你备了充足的量，不到万不得已不要为难自己，祝你好运。”  
他的好友2号，联盟青少年训练营总头目朱教官送来祝福：“手铐啊皮鞭啊瑞士军刀啊什么的也装进去了，以备不时之……咳，我是说万一星舰上遇见想对你图谋不轨的Alpha，好有个防身。”  
凌统看着快递机器人送来的大号麻袋，陷入了沉默。  
我是巡航，不是去走私ok？！  
第二天深夜，总部所在的星球港口上狂风猎猎，联盟第二豪华的星际巡航舰（第一名是周瑜将军的“赤壁”号）缓缓驶出港，传感材料在空气中闪着红光，像一座正在熊熊燃烧的巨塔。舰身身上漆了一个威风八面的大字：甘。  
这艘巡航舰的舰长，舰队的长官，是一个叫甘宁的上校。  
白天这位舰长打电话给他，用的是最古老的手机，地球时代最后的科技产物。可视化影像在他面前浮现，黑魆魆一条影子，面目模糊，像被糊了十层八层马赛克。除了感觉得到这人身材高大，轮廓硬朗，凌统什么也看不清。  
那条黑影开口说话，声线浑厚周正，如玉石铮鸣：“凌统同志是吧，我是‘锦帆’号的舰长甘宁，你晚上和我们一起出发。放心，联盟现在最缺技术型人才，你这种年轻又优秀的飞行员，我们一定会拿出最高规格的礼遇。”  
“好的，谢谢，”凌统讪讪地挠挠头，艰难地从牙缝里挤出后半句，“……甘宁同志。”  
噗——话音一落，他听到电话那头的喷水声，声音隔得老远，不像甘宁的。接着有个男人爆发出狂笑，乒乒乓乓一阵乱响，似乎有人踢到了桌子腿。凌统甚至能想象到那头兵荒马乱的场面。  
“咳，挂了。”男人清清嗓子，强行掐断通话，信号组成的虚影还在凌统家的客厅留下零星的像素点，凌统头顶三条黑线，缓缓回过味来：他刚刚是和什么星际级别的老古董打了个电话？  
星系三大联盟统一使用宇宙纪年已有两百年，居然还有人用那种冰冷的智能铁块联络，还叫他同志，听听，这是哪个纪元的用语？一股风干了五十年的腌菜味。这位甘宁上校到底是什么人啊……凌统开始担忧起这趟星际巡航之旅。  
“锦帆”号舱门开启，金红色的信号灯一闪一闪，舰队船员鱼贯而入，一条纤瘦的影子肩扛大麻袋，轻巧地跳上舰桥，身后是高悬天幕的联盟人造卫星太初β，像一块巨大的芝士奶酪，他就是那只偷奶酪的小老鼠。  
发射台程序运行完毕，星舰全速推进，飞向太空。

凌统的工作是技术员，负责星舰上各项仪器设备的维稳和数据记录，大部分时间只需要呆在人少的控制舱里，因此就算处于发情期，只要不和舰上其他人接触，风险并不大。这也是他为什么敢在这种节点接下任务——从前，因为父亲的身份，他在联盟训练营被同伴暗地嘲讽关系户；因为年少成名，他在技术学院被质疑名不副实——他不想因为自己是Omega，再被看轻了。  
穿过舰桥，到达舰体内部，凌统直奔驾驶室。以他目前的级别，还不够权限单独进入主控室，需要星舰长官的首肯——来日方长，等过了这段尴尬期，他就去找甘宁要主控室权限。甘宁其人他虽然不喜欢，但世界上没有一个技术宅会跟联盟最精密复杂的操作后台过不去。  
驾驶室里没有人，如果没有遇到突发情况，星舰沿着电脑里预设的航道平稳前进，所谓的飞行员就是坐在驾驶位上抠脚的角色。操作台发出淡蓝色的荧光，像水生馆里光怪陆离的灯塔水母。凌统一踏进驾驶室，仿佛发现了新大陆，左摸摸右瞧瞧，恨不得头都埋进仪表盘中。这些器械他只在学校里演练过，实战还是第一次。  
驾驶室内的时间过得飞快，人体生物钟感应装置检测到昼夜变化，环境光自动调暗，舷窗上升起浩瀚繁星的幕布，星舰上的夜晚来临了。  
船员为了欢迎技术型人才凌统同志的到来，在太空度过的第一顿晚餐，特别为他准备了一席盛宴——四菜一汤。  
长桌上，个个军装笔挺的联盟士兵一字排开坐下，吃饭铃一响，十几个大老爷们对着四菜一汤你争我抢，风卷云残，十分钟后，菜被吃了个精光。  
技术型人才凌统同志举着筷子讪笑，直至盘子见底，他都没夹上一根菜。  
“……你们平时伙食都很差吗？”他同情地问道。  
“没有。宇宙射线烤外太空八爪鱼，星际进口转基因牛肉，旧星历时代的窖藏葡萄酒，山珍海味，应有尽有。”一个士兵回答。  
那你们干嘛整得像八百年没吃过饭一样！  
那士兵喘了口气，羞涩一笑：“都是我们老大的，我们吃剩的。”  
凌统：“……”  
这是一艘什么奇葩星舰！一帮什么流氓班底！又是一个什么恶霸长官！

晚上回到房间，凌统把陆逊给他的抑制剂拿出来，依量服下一剂，关灯睡觉。  
锦帆号上身经百战的船员们并没有因为他的加入而产生拘束感，这让凌统多少松了一口气。他不喜欢被区别对待，无论是新人的身份，还是Omega的性别。  
船上的人彼此之间都很熟悉，工作的时候你一句我一句嘴炮打得热火朝天。听说被联盟招安前，他们是大名鼎鼎的星际海盗——只打劫为富不仁的商船，再把抢到的东西送给宇宙里资源匮乏的星球，颇有地球时代的任侠之风，宇宙人称“锦帆贼”。  
凌统喜欢这种气氛，他很想加入他们，但偏偏遇上该死的易感期，面对一船Alpha，指不定生什么事端，只能躲在房间里装高冷。所幸这群Alpha大多神经大条，信息素的味道也不强势，他平安度过了他的“欢迎宴”。联盟的技术工种大多Beta，这样有助于情绪维稳，潜心研究，船员们自然也把他当成了最寻常的Beta。  
这一天他把船上所有人都见了，唯独没有见到甘宁。这位长官神神秘秘的，除了启程前那通仓促的电话，他对他一无所知。  
甘宁甘宁，听起来就又干又凝，凌统脑海里浮现一张古板僵硬的国字脸，像一潭凝固的死水，动都不会动一下。  
噗。他被自己的脑补逗笑，反倒没了睡意。下床，开门，凌统溜进驾驶室，莹蓝的灯光映在他脸上。  
这里是船上仅有的几处可以看到真实太空环境的地方。舷窗外壮观的星河是AI根据人类审美投射的影像，真正的宇宙并没有天文学科普书上描绘的那样瑰丽绚烂，像发光的河流一样的恒星群有，像塑料袋一样四处漂浮的太空垃圾也有，但大部分时候太空是枯燥乏味的。玻璃外，广袤无垠的黑暗，星沉海底，肉眼可见一粒粒发光的细小尘埃。  
他正在经历一场午夜飞行。  
这个又冒险又刺激的认知让生在基地长在基地的凌统有点兴奋，几乎是蹦起来把自己甩进座椅里，手肘在扶手一压，他来不及反应，一声提示音，操作台上一排灯光次第亮起，终端缓缓升起一格一格的读条，数据读取完毕，一个性感的长发尤物出现在他面前。  
“你好，我是锦帆号的人工智能，请输入许可证编号。”  
这位美女AI的声音并不是一板一眼的无机质机械音，而带了点慵懒和狂妄，听起来竟然有些熟悉。  
凌统被这一系列动静吓得紧贴座椅靠背，他哪有什么许可编号，他自己就是个编外人员，不过眼下也不需要AI执行什么指令，让她陪自己聊聊天也好。  
他吞了吞口水，期期艾艾地开口：“你、你叫什么名字？”  
AI细长的美目一敛，面无表情地棒读：“小。泽。玛。利。亚。”  
咳咳咳！凌统差点没从椅子上摔下来。这艘舰上有许可编号的大概只有星舰长官，什么样的恶趣味才会把AI设置成性感大胸美女，还取了个如雷贯耳的花名。凌统搓搓手臂，一阵恶寒，甘宁在他心中的人设又多了一个“傻逼直男”。  
“你在气什么？”AI眨眨眼，很是困惑的样子。  
哼。凌统从鼻腔发出一声冷笑。AI自身是没有情绪的，她的问题仅源于原始的求知欲，无论他回答什么，都只会被当成数据储存进AI大脑中的黑色盒子，没人问起，便永远存封。  
于是他选择痛快地实话实说：“我想不到都宇宙纪元两百年了，男女平等、星籍认同、物种多元化这些问题都解决了，居然还有男人拿地球时代女孩子的名字开玩笑。”  
AI沉默了半晌，似乎这个回答在她的系统里难以消化。凌统知道自己有点钻牛角尖了，但从小遭遇过的不公平让他不得不敏感。  
“呃，我觉得你误会甘上校了，他不是你想的那种人。”AI挠挠头，“这个名字是系统自动生成的，他才懒得给别人起名字。”  
“哦？那他是个怎样的人？”凌统一挑眉，仪表盘上的蓝光映照在他眼里，十足十的侵略性。  
“是个大帅哥，身材一流，八块腹肌，胸膛上能跑马，肚皮上能攀岩，打架牛逼，打仗更牛逼，总之天上地下我、咳，他最牛逼。”  
漂亮性感的御姐型AI像个相声艺术家，用棒读的机械音说出这么个不着四六的评价，实在有点好笑，凌统撇撇嘴：“你对你主人滤镜可真厚。”  
“我说的都是真的。”  
“都是真的那他为什么要躲起来？”  
凌统有点不满，连第一天的欢迎宴他都不出现，还说什么最高规格的礼遇，礼个屁。  
“你又为什么躲起来？”AI说，“半夜三更不睡觉，跑到驾驶室来发呆。”  
“因为……”被一个AI戳中心事的感觉着实不太好受，凌统泄气地摔回松软的座椅里，目光投向玻璃外漭漭的宇宙。  
“你看过《午夜飞行》*吗？”他轻声开口，回答得驴头不对马嘴。“是地球时代流传下来的一本书，主人公也是一个飞行员，从高空往下看，一望无际的雨林、海洋和为了开辟未知的新生活而冒险的男女……现在满世界都是低空飞行器，就像无数苍蝇围着磁力放射塔嗡嗡绕，地面上也很少有人住了——世界在改变嘛，宇宙也会变，人类的手伸得越来越远了，不趁还有机会的时候多看两眼，万一呢。”  
“人类是没有边界的。”  
“嗯，人类是没有边界的。”凌统喃喃重复对方的话，瞳孔里装了亿万个小小星球，“真想试试宇宙飞行的感觉啊……”  
他抬起头，转而又跳了一个话题：“你去过地面吗？”  
“……”AI沉默了一下，“去过。”  
“地面……是什么样的？”  
凌统从出生便和父亲生活在一万英里高空上的联盟总部基地，叛逆期时偷偷溜到地面过，把自己当成帅气的冒险家。但他知道，自己窥探到的不过是这个没有太阳的国度的冰山一角，所谓的冒险更像小孩子过家家。  
AI皱着眉，声音有点哑：“不太好。地面已经不适合正常人居住了，能搬走的都搬走了，剩下的都是一些见不得光的生意，毒品、武器和……Omega贩卖。”  
凌统拳头紧攥，指节发青：“我不懂，为什么Omega要成为被动承受的一方，等待那些高高在上的Alpha救赎，凭什么Omega不能选择。”  
“AO交配本来就是天经地义。”AI冷静地说。  
“所以我说凭什么！Omega不可以有自己喜欢的人吗？为什么要在意性别？为什么每逢易感期就要如临深渊躲躲藏藏？”凌统腾地站起来，喘息粗重，胸膛剧烈起伏。  
他深呼吸，努力保持镇定。疯了吗，对一个AI发什么脾气啊。  
他暗暗咬牙骂自己太幼稚，情绪却没有平复下来，他感觉越来越热，身体像被灼烧一样。不对，这不是愤怒。  
难耐的麻痒渐渐从尾椎攀附上来。  
……他发情了。

抑制剂并非万能，他今夜情绪震荡比往常强烈得多，加上第一次进入宇宙空间，身体机能还没有随环境调整到位，药效大打折扣。  
白檀的香气在狭小封闭的驾驶舱炸开。像热带雨林的浆果，酝酿了一整个成熟季节，终于从树上掉落，汁水四溅，爆裂出馥郁的甜香。  
凌统跌跌撞撞地冲出驾驶室，往房间跑。过道上空无一人，照明的冷光源在他眼皮投下重重迷乱的影子，他眼前像有一万只蝴蝶在飞——花花世界。蝴蝶。香气。Alpha。Alpha。Alpha……  
想要Alpha。拥抱他，侵犯他，占有他。  
凌统一口咬住舌尖，迫使自己清醒。这时候情欲是本能，他选择和自己对抗，就像那个撞向大地的飞行员，一往无前。  
对，他需要一支抑制剂。抑制剂。抑制剂。抑制剂……  
到了房间，凌统几乎贴着门缝挤进去，在他身后，一只手挡住了即将关上的门。  
“你——！”他的眼睛陡然睁大，看着这个陌生人关上了门，信息素像网一样拢了过来。  
这人释放出的信息素强势而狂野，几乎要侵入他所有的感官。他没有见过这个人，但如此强势的Alpha气息，连自己都被压制得死死，必然拥有极强大的身体素质和精神空间，凌统不做他想。  
甘宁。这艘星舰的最高长官。他只见过一个模糊的影子的男人。

按照惯例，星舰启程的前一天，长官得和跟船巡航的新人联络，而这次的新人，是凌统。  
凌统可能不记得他了，也可能根本就不认识他。为了挽救自己太过流氓的形象，甘宁叫上吕蒙，一起去找他的长官孙权，三人猫在孙权办公室里给他出谋划策。  
“你得正经，严肃点知道吗。”吕蒙叉着手点评。  
他甘宁活了快三十年正经过吗？严肃过吗？矫枉过正的后果就是开口“同志”，闭口“人才”，把人家小朋友吓得不轻，尴尬得不知道怎么接话。  
孙权的办公室是联盟安保最密集的地方，发送接收的每个信号都经过加密处理，普通的智能终端根本打不出去，只能用上个纪元的产物——手机，想到对方接到来自远古的呼唤时可能出现的表情，甘宁根本笑不出来。他能怎么办，他也很绝望啊！  
上了船，甘宁还没想好怎么面对这个三年前在训练营初见的小鬼，索性躲进主控室里翘脚大睡。AI系统在主控室，半夜睡醒，他想起他的小泽玛利亚上一次巡航被自己气到自我休眠，想跟她讲讲道理：船上来了新人，不要再搞事情了，起来干活啦。于是连上精神链接装置，进入AI的精神场。结果人还没找到，AI就被系统叫了出来，不知道是哪个狗东西大半夜不睡觉乱按，等他出去一定扒了丫狗皮。  
他毕竟身处的是AI的精神场，不是外面叱咤风云的舰长，只能乖乖从命。现身驾驶室才发现，叫他出来的人是凌统。  
操。这都什么破事啊。甘宁脸色一阵红一阵白，没办法，遇上他最不想见的人，只能硬着头皮装下去了。  
两人聊了半宿，凌统突然情绪激动地跑出去，他觉得可疑，立刻退出AI的精神场，跑向走廊。

甘宁并没有靠近他，只是皱着眉抵在门口，高大而英俊，若放在平时，绝对称得上赏心悦目。但此时他在凌统眼中只是一条必须杀之而后快的毒蛇。  
胯骨撞上桌子，凌统回过神来，转身手忙脚乱地在医药箱里摸索。对，抑制剂，最大剂量的抑制剂，抑制剂抑制剂抑制剂……  
甘宁上来一把抓住他的手。  
信息素的味道更近了，几乎要将他吞没。凌统浑身发软，被对方握住的手腕烫得让人落泪。  
“你冷静一点。”甘宁薄唇紧抿，语气硬邦邦的，“刚刚你怎么说的，你忘了吗。”  
“凭什么Omega不能选择，凭什么Omega要靠吃药来逃避生理本能。”甘宁一字一顿地重复他在驾驶室对AI说的话，目光灼灼，“我现在让你选，如果你愿意，我帮你。你不愿意，就去吃该死的抑制剂，你放心，我也绝不会让船上其他人碰你一下。”  
凌统颤栗地抬起头，他的眼睛蒙了一层水雾，看上去红通通的，可怜又诱人。抬手抹了一把，这回他终于看清这个神秘的甘上校的样子了。  
深眼窝，高鼻梁，刀削斧刻的下颌线，健康的小麦色皮肤。再往下，胸肌上能跑马，腹肌上可攀岩……  
操。凌统咬了咬牙，噙住了甘宁的喉结。  
刹那间，世界被龙涎香混皮革香的气味填满。

凌统身后已经洪水泛滥，根本不需要前戏，甘宁抽出勃勃跳动的性器，把在床上蜷缩成一尾熟透的龙虾的凌统捞起来，对准翕张的穴口，一捅到底。  
“唔！”  
一列长长的火车，裹挟着原野上的疾风，强劲而野蛮地洞穿黑漆漆的隧道。发情的Omega感官全被打开，感受力较于平时灵敏十倍，凌统清晰而羞耻地感受到内壁被利器碾过的疼痛，他像被列车轧过的铁轨，发出久久震颤的哼鸣。  
和人做爱的感觉原来是这样的……  
看到凌统目光涣散的样子，甘宁不敢再动了，压低嗓子问他：“还好吗？”  
凌统没有说话，摇了摇头，搭在甘宁腰上的双腿紧紧盘着他。用行动作答。  
嗤。甘宁笑了一声，还以为这小鬼吓傻了，根本没有表面上那么矜贵，亏他还小心翼翼不敢使劲，这回得让他尝尝瞧不起人的下场。  
“夹紧了，Rookie.*”  
甘宁退了出来，又缓缓送进去，反复几次，试探着对方敏感点的位置。凌统不知道他在做什么，只觉得反反复复的抽送缓解了刚才的剧痛，像和风细雨落在身上，渐渐品咂出一点情爱的乐趣来，张开嘴哼哼唧唧地叫出声。前头也挺立起来，丝丝缕缕地吐出清液。  
哼。甘宁看看他的样子，就知道这人什么都不懂，爽的还在后头呢。  
交合处传来搅动的水声，凌统听得面红耳赤，他已经习惯了那人在自己身体里研磨的节奏，燥热和麻痒又慢慢从足尖涌上来，带起一串串电火花。不够，还不够。高烧的灵魂在体内叫嚣着。这样还不够。他想要更多，想要被填满，想要一场狂风暴雨。  
“嘶——”就在甘宁不断换着角度和深度在他体内开拓时，碾过某一点，凌统浑身过电，脑中炸开烟花，连腰都忍不住弓起来。  
来了。甘宁舔了舔唇，在他脸上亲一口，然后伏下身，大开大阖地动了起来。  
“操！”敏感点被反复冲撞，快感像潮水一样将他推向浪尖，又迅速抛下。他享受着失重的感觉，下一波潮水又接住他，推向更高，推向极乐天堂。  
该怎么形容这种感觉呢？凌统脑袋发木，眼泪糊了一脸。身体软绵绵的，只能胡乱抓着眼前的人，手指碰到什么便抓住什么，他失去思考能力，失去分辨现实与幻觉的理智，失去控制语言的神经中枢，他不知道自己说了什么话，可能是叫他停下，赶他出去，也可能是让他操得更用力些，把自己抱得更紧些。  
温柔。精准。凶狠。  
甘宁在他体内猛干，攻城掠地，一往无前，像要开辟一个新宇宙。凌统朦朦胧胧地睁眼，那人汗水从额角流到下巴，像一条滑溜溜的、亮晶晶的银河。  
真想试试宇宙飞行的感觉啊……  
他现在就在飞行。  
操了几十下，凌统叫得嗓子都哑了，每一寸肌肉都麻得不像自己的。甘宁呼出一口气，埋在凌统身体里漫长地射精，全部灌进那座温暖的花房，一滴不剩。他去亲他自己咬出了血的嘴唇，把那些唾液啊眼泪啊，痛苦啊快乐啊，全都卷进自己胃里，同样一滴不剩。  
甘宁抽了出来，那根刚刚和自己亲密无间的东西上还滴着液体，不知道是自己的还是他的。想到这里，热意袭遍全身——这次是害羞的，凌统侧过身，把头埋进被子里。  
甘宁捅捅他胳膊：“你怎么回事？用完翻脸不认人啊？”  
这流氓在说什么啊！凌统转过头来，恶狠狠地瞪他，可惜情潮初退，眼角红得像会飞出桃心，着实没有什么杀伤力。  
“……你还要等到什么时候。”看甘宁还是迟迟没有动作，凌统不耐烦地踹他一脚，转头又把脸扑回被子里，露出一段光洁后颈。“标记我。”  
“……”甘宁愣了愣，五秒后，才迟疑地问，“你想好了？”  
“只是暂时的啦，为了我们彼此在这艘船上和谐共处。”凌统窘迫得头上快冒烟，“你别想多，我们不熟，我又不是随便什么Alpha都行的人。”  
“我也不是什么Omega都行，彼此彼此咯。”  
甘宁低下头，在青年的后颈上落下虔诚一吻。  
不是你就不行。  
反正星际辽阔，宇宙无边，我们来日方长。

注1：午夜飞行，一本小说，也是一种香水，在文里两人的信息素用了香水里的中调和后调。  
注2：rookie，军队训练营里新兵的意思。甘宁在嘲笑小灵通没有那啥经验，嗯……也是暗示他们在训练营里见过。


End file.
